Crescent Moon and the Girl He Marked
by SecretiveMidnight Writer
Summary: Centuries ago, the Moon watched over a girl and fell deeply in love. He made a deal with Sun & Night to get a physical form, but because it was made of Night's darkness, it was a demon. He marked the girl's right hand, a purple Crescent Moon was the mark, a symbol of love, mates, a promise to one another that was unfulfilled...until several generations later. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thanks for checking out my story! I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _'A coincidence ignites a spark that one hopes will lead to something more meaningful'_

 _-Doug Cooper_

* * *

Marked

" _She roamed gracefully under the moonlight, her silhouette outlined in silver. She twirled her pure white tea-length dress, as she spun around in sprials, a soft giggle escaping her lips for no particular reason. Her arms were outstretched, palms facing upwards, moving in circular motion a long with the rest of her body. Her midnight hair was being played with by the wind. Yes, it seemed the wind, was her dearest friend at the moment._

 _The forest was quiet, only her echoing giggles of bliss could be heard, as well as the whispers being carried by the wind._

'Kagome...' _her smooth bare feet came to a graceful stop. Doing so caused a small wind to tickle her ankles. Kagome tilted her head slightly to the right. She tried to see through the forest trees, searching, but all her eyes were met with was thick, misty, fog._

 _A strange sense of traumatizing fear washed over her like a cool wave, in fact, her face had become sprinkled with dew blown at her by wind. It helped relax her a bit, meaning Wind, her friend, had not left her alone, to face the dark forest._

'Calm down Kagome.' _Wind whispered reassuringly. Kagome felt safe, Wind's tone made her feel like she was at the right place. She let her coal colored eyelashes fall close, curtaining her pair of sapphire beauties. She began to hum a tune that voiced her new current elated state._

 _Somehow, as if they had a mind of their own, her arms raised way up high, her wrists crossing each other. Her left foot took a step forward, and before she knew it, she was spinning gracefully like a ballerina, moving to the tune she hummed, to the song Wind sang, both sounds becoming intertwined, and becoming a beautiful, relaxed, harmony._

 _The bright Moon looked down at Wind and Kagome with envy._

 _Moon always provided light for her during dark nights, yet she didn't seem to take any notice._

 _Moon watched over her and Wind from afar, high above, yet neither ever acknowledged him._

 _Moon would follow them through the night, to make sure they were alright, but both of the two below didn't even see him as a companion._

 _Wind did not need Moon, Wind was just there for Kagome. Always wanting to make her feel safe and protected by him. Wind spoke to her. Moon did not, in fact, he showed very little emotion._

 _There is a lot of differences between Wind and Moon. Wind was often violent. Moon was very quiet. Wind did not hesitate to show his emotion. Moon kept his hidden in the shadows, especially when he was a Crescent Moon._

 _Moon was also secretly jealous of Wind. But he'd never admit it._ " the silk like voice came to a stop. Slender fingers closed the old rusty book. A cream colored index finger began tracing the silver lettering marked on the old navy blue cover. The finger moved rhythmically, tracing over and over the title 'The Crescent Moon and the girl he Marked'.

A small sigh escaped soft pink lips. A pregnant silence entered the room.

"Kagome?" the familiar voice of warmth called, though it was tainted with worry.

The girl sitting against the pastel yellow wall of her room stood up, what could her mother want? And why was her usually sweet motherly voice now laced with fear?

"Kagome come down here!" came the older woman's worried shriek. Kagome raised a thin black eyebrow. Her mother _never_ yelled. Deciding that it must be an emergency her mother was facing -due to her tone- Kagome hurriedly tossed the old navy blue book under her bed. She stood up. Kagome quickly shoved her feet into a pair of pastel pink house slippers. She walked to, then opened the door.

Her sapphire blue eyes looked up -just as she was closing the door behind her- to find her mother had come upstairs herself to get her.

Her mother's face expression was all that was needed. "What's wrong mama?"

Before the said brunette could answer, a deep voice called from the foot of the staircase. "Kagome Higurashi, as the 'Marked One', you are to be taken to the Inu premises." said a big man dressed in a coal colored tuxedo.

Kagome studied him for a second or so. _Who is he? What does he mean, by the 'Marked One'?_ Kagome's blue hues tried to look past the dark sunglasses hiding a pair of unknown orbs, into the eyes of the man, trying to ask a question she already knew the answer to.

Kagome's sapphire orbs trailed back to her mother who stood beside her at her right, then to the left, to the brown door leading to her small bedroom, where the book was hidden under her bed.

"I should believe that you know about what I'm talking about, don't you, Ms. Higurashi?" he called up to her, causing her irises to trail back down to the man who had let himself in. Another uniformed man entered through the open front door from which sunlight had been raining in through a second before.

Kagome shook her head. This had to be a dream. That faint memory of pale lips smiling back at her...amber eyes glowing with warmth..silver hair flowing...a small clawed hand holding her own... Kagome thought that was all just a dream she had so long ago. A dream based off a book her mother read to her when she was just a child... the same book she had pushed into the dark depths of what was underneath her bed. The same book that had a character who -by coincidence- shared her name.

"I do not want to meet with Wind or Moon! Tell both of them to let me be!" Kagome yelled down at the men who had just walked in. A short stumpy bald man entered soon after.

"As Jaken, the head disciple of the Inu Castle, I will make sure you return to my lord! Even by force! Look at the palm of your right hand! Tell me what you find there!" the man yelled back up at her.

Kagome shook her head, another reason why she had believed that memory was a dream, the mark was gone, _and it still should be!_

A sudden pain throbbed on her right hand, the energy sent an electric shock coursing through her veins, her blood turned ice cold. Kagome looked, afraid, down on to the area where the pain was being manufactured, at the palm of her right hand where a purple Crescent Moon was marked like a tattoo. The mark was beginning to glow, Kagome's nerves were growing.

Kagome cupped her left hand over her right, the palm with the purple moon mark facing Kagome. Kagome held it up to her chest, her left hand pressing the surface of the amethyst Crescent Moon unto her heart area.

She knew her life was about to change towards a different path.

Being 'Marked' meant she was chosen by the demon Moon, and had been since centuries before by her ancestor. She was the next 'Kagome'. She had also met the next 'Moon' and 'Wind' during her childhood, that faint memory...was of her time spent with them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had this chapter sitting around, unedited, and, ugh, I just got lazy. Sigh, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _"Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life,_

 _But I will be your moon that shines during your darkest hours."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Memories

 _Moon could no longer stand by and watch, he desired to be with the girl he had been watching over for such a long time._

 _He made a deal with Night & Sun. He wanted to have a physical form similar to that of humans, Sun wanted to be the one watching over the earth, bringing warmth over them. Sun was kind and desired to watch over the earth's humans, he wanted the time he spent with them called 'Day'._

 _On the other hand, Moon wanted Sun to call forward other suns, except he wanted Sun to keep them at a distance to make them seem smaller, so that millions of them could light up the Night as Stars. Moon then called forward Luna, his mother, and told her to replace him as moon._

 _The other dealer, Night also wanted something. Night secretly held a grudge against Moon, he had lit up the darkness that caused fear to humans, the ugly creatures he hated. Moon knew this, he tried consoling with Night. After all, Moon wasn't very fond of humans himself, all except one of course._

 _Night eventually agreed to make a deal with him, with his powers he could give him a body, however, since it was made from the dark prince Night, it would be a creature of the darkness. Night told Moon this creature was 'demon'._

 _..._

 _The raven haired girl by the name of Kagome sat in a meadow with tall lush grass, Wind was by her side, now physically. How this happened, is a different story._

 _Kagome stood up and gleefully ran hand in hand with Wind, there was not a care in the world that could separate them from one another. Or so they thought._

 _They came to an abrupt stop in their little run, instead their eyes stared far ahead at the many plains of lands. Both were deep in thought. Both were thinking about someone they cared for._

 _The lovely girl with sapphire orbs that glimmered, had noticed a change in the moon. She was secretly sad that her night companion that watched over her was gone. Of course she had noticed him following her, watching her, but he never spoke. Kagome never spoke to him either, and now she regretted it._

 _'What are you thinking about, Kagome?" Wind asked, he had noticed the faraway look in her eyes. Kagome looked down at the tall grass tickling her feet. 'Someone I care for. I believe I've just lost someone very important to me, and I feel it is partly my fault for not telling him what he meant to me.'_

 _..._

"Woah!" the tall muscular man -still wearing his blue bed robe- nearly jumped back at what he saw. There, in the middle of the ballroom floor, stood the silver haired man's son.

The silver haired man was giving orders to the servants, his voice loudly echoing around the huge room leading to the entrance.

Inu Taisho leaned on the railing with his arms crossed.

A grand stair case went up, and parted two ways, and on the left side of the parted staircase, on the railing, was where the pony tailed man stood. "What's got you so excited Sesshomaru?" He called out -with a grin plastered across his face- down towards the poker faced man.

Though his son seemed to hold no emotion in his face, Inu Taisho knew better. There was a small, but still there, difference in Sesshomaru's facial features. "What do you mean father? This Sesshomaru does not feel such emotion." the silver haired man replied before giving out more orders to a couple of more servants.

Inu Taisho chuckled, then sighed, _He is totally denying it_.

"Master Taisho, here is your morning coffee." the said sire turned his head to find a maid standing there, the blonde holding a silver plate in her hands, a coffee mug placed on the silver tray.

"Oh thanks Yuri." Inu Taisho took the hot mug and turned his attention back down below at his son and the working maids and butlers as they cleaned every single spot & corner in the grand ballroom. _Wow, we really haven't cleaned this room in ages. When did it become so unwell kept?_ Taisho thought, as he blew on the brown liquid inside the blue mug.

"Hey son, what sort of special event are we holding? We haven't held any events in ages-" Inu Taisho stopped when he saw the expression on his son's face. The Inu gulped then began sipping on his coffee. Sesshomaru couldn't help the glare he was giving his father, "Don't tell me you forgot what the event transpiring today is, father?"

At his father's blank face, as he kept on sipping his coffee, Sesshomaru sighed, placing a hand on his left hip, and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Yuri, who quickly realized that the master didn't know, took a few steps and whispered into the clueless Inu's ear as he took in some more coffee.

At the end of Yuri's hushed reminder of what day it was, the Inu splurt out his coffee over the railing.

A maid hurriedly ran and began to mop the mess up from the floor down below. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Inu Taisho asked while looking down at the servants accusingly. Sesshomaru shook his head at his father, "It is your own fault, father, for not taking note. I informed you countless of times before and you waved it off saying that you wouldn't forget."

"Pssshh, lies." Inu Taisho chuckled nervously.

Today was the 'Marked One's' eighteenth birthday.

* * *

 _Why today of all days?,_ Kagome thought in the back seat of the shiny black limo.

The same anger she had felt those many years ago on her eighth birthday was all coming back to her...

~(10 years ago)~

A young girl slept peacefully inside the warm comfy covers of her bed. She was prodded awake by a familiar gentle hand that belonged to her mother.

Her black lashes fluttered open, revealing deep blue hues. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared, "Mama?"

Her mother sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you know what day it is today sweety?" Kagome blinked confused at her mother. She then gasped, remembering. "It's my birthday!" she said, excitement filling her blue orbs. "That's right Kagome. You are now eight years old, my big baby girl." her mother kissed her daughter's forehead.

Kagome giggled then spread her arms out to receive a hug from her mother. Her smile faded when she didn't receive it, the reason why being that her mother was staring with curiosity at the purple Crescent Moon Mark printed on Kagome's right hand. Mama Higurashi gently pulled Kagome's right wrist towards her to get a better look at the mark.

"What is this, honey? Is it some sort of tattoo?" Mama Higurashi wondered. Her daughter didn't use fake tattoos.

Kagome shook her head with blush tainting her cheeks. "No," she pulled her hand away from her mother's gentle grasp, then held it towards her chest while her left hand cupped her right protectively, "it's a Mark. Sesshy gave it to me." "Oh. He did? Hm." her mother smiled, like most people, she knew what getting a 'Mark' from a demon meant. But unlike those other people who would be surprised to find out Sesshomaru was the one who marked her, Mama Higurashi knew better.

She had seen the way the young dog demon looked at her daughter with those glimmering golden eyes of his, they showed emotion only when he was around Kagome.

...

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha had told Kagome the day before that they had something to tell her the next day on her birthday. Well today _is_ her birthday, she had waited for them until night time, but they never came.

She didn't see them ever again.

Her mother chose not to cause her more pain by mentioning anything about them. In fact, as the years went by she sort of hoped Kagome had forgotten them, hoping that Kagome's memories with them had vanished, just like the Crescent moon Mark.

But that was about to change many years later.

~(Present Day)~

Kagome sighed at the past.

Earlier that morning she had been given barely enough time to change into a more proper attire. She just threw on a high waisted pastel pink knife pleat type of skirt, a white shirt she tucked in, and a black cardigan, along with a pair of black flats.

She was rushed, and was told by the same tall guards that had barged into her home, that they would bring her stuff to the 'Castle premises', the place in where she would now live.

Kagome was forced to walk herself -a long with a pair of bodyguards, one at each side- to the limo, where the door was opened for her.

She was more nervous and uncomfortable at the thought of reuniting with the current Moon & Wind than she was when she was the center of every passerby's attention as she was escorted to the limo. Where she was currently at, at the back passenger seats.

The beauty stared at the many buildings they passed through the black tinted window.

Her right hand was propped up so that her chin and cheek could rest on it. Speaking of her right hand, the purple Crescent Moon no longer hurt.

Kagome knew the Mark was probably now permanently stuck on her right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, it's been forever. Here is the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _How quickly jealous I became of the wind when it, and not_ _I,_

 _g_ _ets the privilege of running his fingers through your hair whenever he wishes._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Arriving at the Western Palace

The huge iron gates -connected to tall brick stone walls at it's sides- opened to let the limo in. Pretty soon, the limo came to a smooth stop, icy blue hues widened at the sight through the window. The back door was opened for the passenger, a cautious foot stepped out, a hand holds onto the door as it's owner gets out. The midnight haired young lady looks at the mansion, well, castle, in awe. The castle is old, but it's dark beauty remains. It's sight is breathtaking. There is a huge brick stone stair case leading up to the gigantic arched double doors, where guards await. As expected, there is circular towers, with narrow pointed roofs, at the sides of the palace structure. The main part of the structure, in the middle, has huge windows, long rectangle windows. The grand staircase parts once it reaches the top, making pathways to go around the castle that pass bushes of blood red roses. In conclusion, the stone grey castle has a classic old look to it, the kind of castle you find in pictures inside of many horror/vampire based books. Meaning that for those who are about to enter it, a tingle of fear & excitement mixed into one crawls down their spine.

The midnight haired woman with icy blue orbs is no exception. Her nervous excitement quickly vanishes and is replaced with just fear and nerves as she remembers just who it is she is about to meet inside. "Milady, the masters await." a suited bodyguard cajoles her. Kagome snaps out of her daze and takes a step forward. Though she took her time going up the staircase, she stands in front of the huge arched gates in no time, well, at least it seems that way to her. "Let's hurry, the Lords are waiting," Jaken says with a small sharpness in his voice, "Guards! Hurry and open up the doors!"

The doors are opened for them, Kagome and the uniformed men walk in to be greeted with a warm "Welcome, Lady Kagome." from the maids, butlers, and staff standing -slightly bowing- in two columns, one column at each side of the huge velvet red carpet. Kagome gasps in awe at the seemingly sparkling ball room. Further up North to the awed girl, is a huge stairway, at the bottom, it has it's railing curling outwards and the stair levels are longer in length & slightly rounded, but as it goes up, it narrows then parts two ways to the next floor level. Kagome's icy blue hues look up and find a huge glass chandelier on the ceiling, the ballroom is lit up and basked in warm yellow light, the floorboards shiny & clean. Pretty soon Kagome's sapphire hues trail up the stair case, and to her startled surprise, meet with warm amber ones.

Their gaze interlock with one another, neither blinks or dares to look away, almost as if looking away would bring them to their deaths. Gold and sapphire orbs meet for the first time in ten years, but to them it feels as if it was an eternity since they had pleasure of laying eyes on one another. Both participants are breathless and quiet, they seem to forget they are not the only ones in the room.

 _He's become ever more handsome_ , Kagome grudgingly admits. Of course he has, who wouldn't think that the silver haired man dressed in designer clothes wasn't handsome? The said man is wearing a white sleeved button up, a black silk tie under his white collar, all under a grey waist coat, and on top of that has a black blazer, for the lower part, he wears a pair of simple black slacks, and shiny jet black dress shoes. His attire and aura simply screams high class. But that is something Kagome could care less about.

"*cough**cough* Sesshy say something." the older -also well dressed- man standing to said 'Sesshy', elbows him. Sesshomaru snaps out of it, he glares at his father out of the corner of his eye, then looks down at Kagome. He smiles genuinely, warmth -for once- fills his golden hues. "It is a pleasure to see you again, love..."

The color from Kagome's face drains at the new nickname. Inu Taisho chuckles to himself, "Way to catch a girl off guard Sesshomaru, my son." Inu Taisho says with a slight smirk plastered across his face. He walks down the stairway and meets eye to eye with the smaller woman. "I am glad to see you are doing well my dear. Oh, and welcome to your new home, the Western Palace." Inu Taisho says giving Kagome a welcoming smile full of warmth. Kagome smiles nervously, she really didn't want to be here. But that doesn't mean she's going to be rude. She lifts her hand out in a polite gesture. Inu taisho raises a silver brow, "A handshake?"

Jaken shakes his head, what a stupid girl she is, thinking she could shake the hand of- "Kagome, we are practically already family, give this old man a hug." He stretches his arms out with a big smile plastered across his face. Kagome hugs him with a small nervous smile, the way she hugs him awkward but warm. They break away and Inu Taisho looks up and notices his son looking down at them with a slight sharpness in his gaze. "Don't just stand there looking all jealous, hurry up and come down here my son!" Sesshomaru's cheeks flush slightly, his glare now apparent.

Kagome's lips release an unexpected giggle. She places three fingers on her lips, a small frown looking down at her digits.

* * *

 _Well that was one heck of an awkward meeting_ , Kagome thought in distaste as she sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. Her elbows sit on her knees, while her left hand is propped up so that Kagome's chin could rest on it as she muses on the earlier event.

She looked around her new room with mild interest. The wall paper decorating the large walls was a dark and light brown vector vintage pattern, the flooring was a light caramel brown marble flooring, at the center was geometric shape of a hexagon, each corner drawing a line to meet towards the Crescent Moon shape in the middle. Now as for the furniture, the look was more of a vintage one. There was a huge cream colored vanity on the right wall to the door. to the opposite side of the door, going north, was the glass brown framed double doors leading to a balcony. The king sized bed was against the left wall, it has a red wine colored cushioned portman headboard framed with a designed carved wood, and a canopy, the curtains a see through white cloth. The under sheets were white, the covering was red, light brown, and cream, and the pillows matching. Dark brown drawers stood at the sides of the bed.

Kagome let her back fall on the cotton covers, her eyes fluttering close and her soft pink lips releasing a blissful sigh. _Kagome, remind yourself why you didn't want to come,_ Kagome groaned, _oh that's right, I am mad at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for leaving without saying goodbye ten years ago._ She thought with abhorrence as she began to remember the feeling of pain and loneliness from being abandoned by her best friend and ... the one who marked her. Kagome sat up, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Inuyasha at the welcoming meeting she received at her arrival. _That Inuyasha probably avoided coming to see me,_ Kagome thought. The haughty half demon had probably found out about the whole being 'Marked' thing. Kagome sighed, she knew he wouldn't take it well, considering the brazen feelings he had for her.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to look at the tall arched door as it was knocked on by an urgent fist. "Yes?" Kagome called. "Dear, it's me Izayoi, we met earlier remember?" came the gentle but excited voice. Kagome smiled, "Of course miss." How can anyone forget the sweet woman. "May I come in? It is time to get you prepared for the ball." Kagome paled, "Pardon? What ball?"

"Your birthday ball of course my dear."

* * *

 **I felt like that was short but word count says it was 1,453 words 0.0, crazy huh? I spent too much time trying to describe things X/. I guess that means longer chapters in the future for you guys -w-.**


End file.
